This invention relates to a machine for manufacturing folding shaving razors.
The Applicant has developed a folding shaving razor which comprises a flattened foil-like element formed from a plastics-like material, which is affected by folding lines and can be manually brought into a configuration of minimized bulk for putting back and carrying around, wherein it takes the outward appearance of a match pad, and into an operative configuration wherein an elongate handle is defined at the end whereof are two cross strips between which a razor blade is clamped.
It has been found that manual manufacturing of such razors is uneconomical.